Johnny Test (Reboot)
by RandomPerson91
Summary: The Johnny Test Reboot is coming soon! I just want to show you how I would make the show better than the original (not saying the show was bad or anything, but ya know what I mean). T rating to be safe.
1. Important Update

A very important update. For some odd reason, I couldn't find my work on Lab Rat, Part 2, so I'm thinking of scrapping the original plan I had and make this story in a totally different direction. I'm making Johnny 11,years 12, or even 13 years old, and he has his dog Dukey. I'm not going any further than this because I don't want to spoil anything for the future. This is about all for now. Peace out!


	2. Season 1, Episode 1: A New Friend?

***Johnny Test Theme Song: Seasons 2-6***

* * *

_Porkbelly Middle School_

It was Pre-Algebra class. First period. Everyone was getting ready for class. Johnny wasn't in a terrible mood today, because he knew he would be back home and have a great time with his best pal Dukey, but he was still in a bad mood, because then again, he had no friends at school, and everyone bullied him, so it would still be a bad day. Also, there was a new kid coming to school at Social Studies, so hopefully he would have a friend for once, and the best thing was that she was sitting next to him, so this could be a good chance for him to make a new friend. The teacher, Mrs. Shelby, was in the front of the class, waiting for the class to quiet down.

"Good morning class. Now, today what we're going to do today is one-step equations. Take the practice you were supposed to do last night out and put it on your desk." Everyone took out their papers. Johnny did his homework, but he wasn't thinking about Pre-Al, he was thinking about the new kid that was coming to school.

'Man, I sure hope this new kid can be my friend.' Johnny thought. He then shook his head. 'No, what am I talking about. He probably won't even notice me! And why am I calling the new student a he all of a sudden?'

* * *

_Social Studies, 6__th__ Period_

For the first 7 or so minutes, the class was talking, well except Johnny, who was drawing pictures by himself. There was something he liked about drawing, especially when he had peace and quiet. He drew a picture of him and Dukey running across his backyard. He smiled at the picture he drew. But then, Bumper and his friends came towards him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Johnny Test." Bumper said. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"What do ya want, Bumper?" He asked, annoyed that Bumper and his friends interrupted his peace and quiet. Bumper took a quick look at Johnny's drawing, and then snatched.

"Hey guys, look, it's Johnny and his dog!" He said, making his friends laugh mockingly. Johnny sighed, because he knew Bumper wasn't going to do anything bad with it. Bumper was the bully he could care less about. He was waaay too stupid for Johnny himself, let alone anyone to handle. Well, he should be. Most of the school loves Bumper because of his stupidity.

"Look, if you have nothing better to do, then go away." Then, the teacher, Mr. Henson stepped in front of the class. The class saw, and took their seats, and before Bumper and his friends left to go to their seats, Bumper stuffed Johnny's picture in his face and walked off. Johnny put his picture away afterwards.

"Class, our new student is here. Say hello to Alexa Rose!" The door opened and out she came.

"Hey class," She said. She had tan skin with long, wavy hair. She had brown eyes, fairly thick dark eyebrows, a smidgen below average on weight, and a decently curvy body. She was wearing a gray t-shirt, black leggings, and black and white sneakers. The other students took a quick look at Alexa, but Johnny stared at her for a few seconds, then quickly got out of his trance and tried to pay attention. She got to her seat next to Johnny, who was trying his best not to look at her. He tried looking at the teacher, but was constantly looking back at Alexa every time.

'Ugh! Why am I even staring at her?! She's probably not going to be my friend, anyway.' Johnny thought. Alexa saw Johnny look at her, and Johnny was trying to contain himself when she locked eyes onto him.

"Hey, Johnny," She said while giving him a little wave. She knew Johnny's name. Johnny was still weirded out by the situation, but he still found a way to maintain his composure.

"Uh, hey, Alexa," He replied back. Me. Henson was now explaining what they were starting today.

"So today, we'll be starting a project on The Spanish-American War. You will make a poster with the partner sitting next to you on your opinion on if The Spanish-American War was worth fighting. I explained to you many times on what to do and what to not down. You should, by now, have enough information to make your opinion on the war. There's even some information on your laptop. I want it to be colorful, neat, and I want you to put effort into the project. That's the number 1 thing I want in this project: effort. Not no scribbly, sloppy mess. A well-made poster that's worth an A. This is a test grade that is due Monday. Today is Tuesday. That should be more than enough time to finish this project. You got it?" Mr. Henson explained.

"Yes," The class in a monotone manner.

"I SAID YOU GOT IT?!" Mr. Henson exclaimed. He wanted to make sure his class was into it, so he tried to get them excited for the project.

"YES!" The class exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get to it." Johnny grabbed his Social Studies notebook and grabbed his laptop. He was still a bit nervous to talk to Alexa, but he handed his laptop to her.

"You can use my laptop to look up some information." Johnny said.

"It's cool. I already know quite a bit on The Spanish-American War," Alexa said. Johnny looked at Alexa, trying to keep cool.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. American history is one of my favorite things to research on. I think it's fun to see how America and other countries were before we were born."

"That's makes the project easier." Johnny then had a little sad face on as tried looking away from Alexa. Alexa, however, noticed it and was a bit concerned.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked. Johnny now looked back at Alexa.

"Nothing," He responded.

"C'mon. You can't stay sad forever. What's going on?" Johnny was a little nervous, as he heard by Alexa's tone that she wanted to know what was going on with him. As hesitant as he was to answer at first, he decided to tell Alexa.

"Look, I have no friends in this school. Everyone just pokes fun at me, even the kids who don't know me poke fun at me. I even tried talking to some of them, but they continued to make fun of me. So I just sit by myself, trying to get good grades. You're happy now? I explained it to you." Johnny was a bit frustrated. He just wanted to get the project done with and move on. But this girl kept him distracted, he just tried to play it off. But Alexa knew what he was trying to do.

"Are you trying to act like you don't want to be my friend?" She asked, trying to trick him.

"No," Johnny lied.

"I saw you staring at me when I came into class." Johnny now started to blush. Alexa knew practically everything he was doing when she came in. But he tried to play it off again.

"So? Everyone stares at you when you're a new kid." Alexa sighed. He knew Johnny wasn't even trying anymore.

"You were staring at me for much longer than that "new kid" stare. You're even blushing right now." Johnny was now blushing even harder. It was much clearer to see. He was hiding his face now, feeling embarrassed now. Alexa then chuckled a little.

"C'mon, uncover your face, there's no need to feel embarrassed." Johnny slowly revealed his face, showing him blushing, but not as hard as a moment ago.

"Why? You want to make fun of me now?" Johnny asked frustratingly. Alexa chuckled again.

"No." Johnny's blush then slowly diminished as Alexa continued to speak.

"All I'm saying is that, if you need a friend, you're looking at her right now." This really made Johnny think now. He wanted to trust her because he could finally make a friend, but every time he trusted someone, they always left him.

"I'll think about it," Johnny responded. Alexa smiled at Johnny.

"That's all I want to hear. Now, let's get to work, we're starting a bit late."

* * *

_After Last Period_

Johnny was at his locker, packing up and about to leave. Until he saw Alexa coming to him.

"Johnny, I have something to tell you," She said.

"What is it?" Johnny asked. Johnny was actually a bit more open to talk to her now. It genuinely seemed like she actually cared about him.

"You don't have to look up any research on the Spanish-American War. I'll do it." Johnny was a bit shocked. He was never used to someone being this generous.

"Alexa, you don't have to do that. We can both work-" Johnny was interrupted.

"No, Johnny. I want you to take the day off. Relax, clear your mind. I want you to be 100% tomorrow. I don't want to see you all sad again." Johnny wanted to smile, but was so conflicted that he didn't know if he should smile. But he knew what to say.

"Thank you, Alexa," He said.

"No, problem. Also, the Social Studies teacher, Mr. Henson told me something about you." Johnny now had a small frown. He didn't know Mr. Henson much, but all the other teachers would always like fun at him, so he assumed he said something bad.

"What did he say?" Johnny asked, his tone changing a bit to a little worried and nervous. Alexa chuckled, noticing that Johnny's tone clearly changed.

"Don't worry, he just said that you were struggling a bit in Pre-Algebra, that's what Mrs. Shelby told him, so I volunteered to help him. He also said that he saw a lot of potential in you, and he knew you could get honor roll." Johnny's eyes were now wide open.

"Are you for real?! Mr. Henson actually complimented me?! You know how long it's been since _any _teacher said anything positive about me?!" Alexa was now laughing. She loved that he actually showed emotion, instead of speaking so monotone.

"Now _that's _the Johnny I want to see! Full of emotion!"

"Wait, so you actually agreed to help with Pre-Al?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Do you promise?" Alexa then paused for a couple of seconds. She then took Johnny's hand and held it. Johnny felt a feeling of happiness and warmth go through his body. He never felt something like this in a long time.

"Promise." Johnny looked at his watch on his other hand. He was a little late for the bus.

"I'm a little late for the bus." Alexa had a little smirk. She was thinking of a little test for Johnny before leaving.

"You're not leaving until I see you smile." Johnny, now knowing what Alexa is like with him, was now smiling a little bit, enough for Alexa to notice, but not big enough.

"C'mon, smile bigger." Johnny was now blushing, looking away from Alexa. He was now smiling for real, but Alexa still played with him. She held Johnny's face with her left hand, moving his face so she can see if Johnny was smiling. He was, albeit blushing. She chuckled once again.

"That's what I want to see. C'mon, let's go." Johnny's blush went away and they both walked away together.

* * *

**Just want to say, that I'm sorry if this took a bit longer to publish. The work in High School is crazy, now! Well, now it's Thanksgiving break, so I have all the time in the world to make these chapters now. And don't feel scared to make some suggestions on what should I do with the reboot. I will try my best to reply. Trust me, it can make publishing chapters easier, and I can have more ideas for the future, so I don't lose creativity. Anyways, don't forget to Favorite this story if you like what you see, Follow me to stay updated, or you just like my work and want to see me make new stories, and don't forget to review so you can leave your opinion. Peace out!**


	3. Season 1, Episode 2: Will This Work?

***Johnny****Test****Theme****Song:****Seasons 2-6***

* * *

_Just Outside of the Test's House_

Johnny was walking up to his door, and ringed the door bell. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Alexa he met today. She was so open to him, but Johnny was so insecure about himself, that he was so conflicted on the situation.

'I'm not sure on how to feel about this Alexa girl. I mean, she was very nice to me, but she's new to the school. She doesn't know what goes on around here. But at the same time, I did tell her about what was going on with me. Is she playing some kind of trick?' Johnny then shook his head irritatingly, knowing he was stressing himself out, and remembering what Alexa said to him earlier.

'Ugh! I hate when I stress myself out! I just need clear my mind, and get some rest, just like what Alexa said.' Johnny then heard footsteps coming from inside the house.

"Is that my fiery-haired son?" Hugh jokingly said. Johnny sighed, but smiled at the same time. He didn't mind his dad joking around, as that's what he needed at this point.

"Yes, it is, dad." Johnny could hear Dukey barking from outside of his door, so he already knew he was very excited to see him back home. Hugh opened the door, and out came Dukey, tackling Johnny and kissing him (aka, licking his face). Johnny was laughing, very happy to see Dukey again. He definitely needed this. He needed his best friend, Dukey to cheer him up.

"Oh c'mon, Dukey, let me stand up!" Johnny said while laughing. Dukey then stopped kissing him, and Johnny got back up.

"So, how was school, son?" Hugh asked Johnny. Johnny's thoughts of what happened at school quickly went back into his head, an he now was a bit worried. He tried to play it off, so he didn't have to talk to his dad about school. The word "school" with his dad's voice just kept on repeating in his head.

"Well, you know… the typical stuff," Johnny responded.

"You got any homework? And I'm going to assume yes, as you always have homework to do, am I right?" Johnny now, was getting a little irritated from his dad. Johnny knew that Alexa said that she can do the Social Studies project tonight for him, and he was able to finish all of his other from school. So now, he can actually rest and clear his mind from everything.

"Actually, no. I did all of my work in school." Johnny, for some reason, didn't want to talk to his dad about school, he didn't know how to explain it, and he wanted to relax anyway, because once again, he wanted to clear his mind. His dad, albeit being surprised, was happy to see that Johnny was working hard in school.

"Now that's my son! See, just put hard work in, and you'll succeed! Now, you should probably get some rest, you most likely been working a lot, today." Johnny came in the house, with Dukey following him. Johnny had a fake smile on him, but it slowly turned to a worried expression.

* * *

Johnny put his backpack up in his room and poured some dog food in Dukey's bowl. He laid on his bed so he can process what happened today.

"Ugh! This is so annoying! I can't stop thinking about Alexa! I shouldn't even be that interested in her!" Johnny said. But Johnny couldn't resist. There was something about that girl, something about her that her different from everyone else, it's just that Johnny was too stubborn to realize that. He didn't realize that she actually cared for him.

"I know Alexa said to relax and to clear my mind, but this is too stressful! So much stuff happened today! I can hardly think straight!" Johnny felt like he was losing his mind on the amount of confusion he felt.

"Ya know what, I'll just go to sleep. That might work… hopefully." It was only about 4:00, but Johnny decided to sleep, slowly shutting his eyes. He then had a dream about Alexa. He was at school, but he was on the ground, his face full of horror. All of the kids were laughing at Johnny, while Alexa was giving him an evil grin.

"Alexa, I thought we were friends…" Johnny said. Alexa then laughed, but her voice sounded much more creepy. Her voice did sound evil.

"Did you really think I'd be friends with a loser like you? Stop being such an idiot and grow up!" Then the kids started laughing again at Johnny. Then Alexa balled up her fists and was about to punch Johnny. Johnny then started to scream, which caused him to wake up from his dream, breathing heavily. He looked at the time on his watch. It was already 8:00 pm. Johnny was shocked at how long he slept for.

"8 o' clock already?! It just felt like I slept a few minutes ago! That dream didn't even feel long, how is it already 8 o' clock?" Johnny quickly glanced at the camera and looked away. Johnny got up from his bed and grabbed his pajamas from his closet. He then went to the bathroom and took a shower to get rid of the distractions, and to relax his muscles. His heart was beating faster than usual because of the weird dream he had. He was still a bit distracted by the dream, but the shower did help him a bit.

* * *

After the shower, and brushing his teeth, he went back to bed and laid down. He once again, started thinking about the dream he had earlier. It was so weird, but felt so real, well, at least from Johnny's perspective.

"What the heck is going on with me? I just want today to end! This is the worst day of my life! I met a girl today who I'm not sure if I trust yet, and now I had a dream about her, and a bad one at that! I can't stand it for any longer. I have to tell Alexa that our friendship isn't going to work." Johnny, well at least side, thought that being friends with one person is the most complicated thing ever, and while being friends with someone can have it's downfalls, Johnny didn't know much about it. He never really had any true friends, so he didn't want to have that same thing play out again. He thinks that will effect him as a person even more. Johnny now had a saddened expression now. He felt there was so much pressure on him about this friendship he had with Alexa, but for now, he went back to sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning, Porkbelly Middle School_

Johnny went inside the school with a very insecure face. He was looking around in all angles with just his blue eyes. He wasn't sure what was going to happen today, but he didn't feel good about it at all.

After a few minutes, Johnny arrived at his locker, and was just using his locker code, when he felt a hand grab on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw Alexa. She was wearing a black tank top with black leggings with shoes. She had her hair in a ponytail today, while still keeping the wavy look, so she looked even better. Also, her cute smile sold her look even more. Johnny wasn't afraid now to show his real face, aka, how he really felt today.

"Johnny, I just wanted to ask you… do I look good today?" Johnny now had a light blush. Alexa was trying to cheer him up, because she could tell Johnny obviously wasn't the best mood, so she tries to be a bit playful.

"I mean… I'm not the biggest fan of wearing black, unless I'm wearing leggings but.. I just wanted to see what you thought." Johnny was blushing harder, albeit still somewhat keeping that insecure look he had. Alexa then saw the blush clearly, and started laughing. But Johnny, however, thought of that dream he had when Alexa laughed. He squinted from the thought, but still maintained his composure.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You look adorable when you blush!" Alexa said while still laughing. Johnny wanted to smile, but the situation he had last night was too important to not talk about, especially to Alexa.

"But for real, Johnny, what's the problem?" Alexa asked. Johnny's face was now a little shocked. I mean, yeah, his facial expression told how he felt, but Alexa asked the question so casually, it's like she read his mind.

"How did you know…"

"C'mon. I see a sad face when I see one, I see a happy face when I see one. Alexa ain't no fool." Johnny sighed, then went on explaining.

"Look, Alexa, I took your advice on what you said last night, I tried really hard, but I could not stop thinking about you." Alexa, was touched by this, but wanted to find a way to make Johnny somewhat happier.

"Aww, you couldn't stop thinking about me, I'm so touched." She said, while playfully hugging Johnny and putting her head on his shoulders. Johnny, while lightly blushing, quickly went back to what happened.

"Alexa, it's not that "Oh I love you" type of stuff, it's more like that "Oh, I'm not sure if this is going to work" type of stuff. I seriously want to know if I can trust you, because last night, I had a dream. It was about you. I was getting laughed at by all the kids in the school, and you said, "Why would I be friends with a loser like you?" And after that, you were about to punch me." Alexa quickly changed her mood to serious after that. It was a weird dream for sure, even for Johnny.

"I was about to punch you?" Alexa asked, trying to wrap this stuff around her head.

"Yes. And right before you did, I woke up. It was the weirdest thing I've experienced in probably in my entire life." Alexa was now thinking about what to say. She knew Johnny had issues making friends, but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Johnny, it was only a dream. The real Alexa Rose would never do that." Alexa reassured. Or, well, at least tried to. Johnny was too worried that his dream might become a reality.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Johnny asked. Alexa's expression was now a little scared. She didn't like how this conversation was going

"I mean, what if you do backstab me? What if you join all the other kids in the school and start bullying me? What if I'm left alone again?" Johnny's hands now started to shake, frightened by the thoughts of him being alone once again.

"Johnny, what are you trying to say?"

"I-I just don't know if w-we can make this friendship work. I don't want anything bad happening to us. I think it's best if we just stopped being friends. I'll just be alone again. It's probably for the better anyway." Johnny's hands started shaking even more. Alexa thought for a moment, thinking about what to say to Johnny. It's clear that he has anxiety issues, and she could tell by the way he talks and his hands. They were shaking even harder now, and she could hear his breathing get a bit heavier.

"Johnny, I think I might need to come over to your house. I might even need to stay for the night and take the day off tomorrow for you. I don't want you to stress out even more at home, especially by yourself. Does your mom or dad watch you most of the time?"

"M-my dad." Johnny said, still stuttering. His hands were still shaking, and Alexa could still hear his breathing. So Alexa grabbed both of his hands and locked her eyes onto his.

"Look, Johnny. Calm down. You're going to be fine. I promise you, what you saw in that dream, is exactly that: a dream. You will never see anything like that in real life. I would never backstab you and join all the bullies in the school. I'm not like them. You can trust me." Johnny looked into Alexa's beautiful, brown eyes. He couldn't resist her. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. It's just that one word that repeated in his mind over and over again: trust. That is the one thing he cared about most in a relationship, or a friendship. He wanted to rely on someone all the if he needed help. Alexa seemed like that, but he wasn't sure about it.

"Are you sure I can trust you?" Johnny asked. Alexa nodded.

"Yes, you can." Every time Johnny heard Alexa speak to him, she always had that soft, relaxing tone. Something that made him feel at ease. His hands also stopped shaking because of the warmth of Alexa's hands. Yes, she can be a bit too playful at times, but she always seemed to have good intentions with him. Johnny decided to give Alexa a chance.

"Okay, Alexa. I trust you." Alexa then hugged Johnny. But this time, Johnny didn't blush. This time, he hugs Alexa back, to show her how much trust he put into her. They then released the hug, and stared at each other.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Johnny now smiled. Not a big one, but a small one. He still wasn't sure about Alexa, but she seemed like a nice person to be around. He always felt weak when she's with him, probably because of how playful and to an extent flirty she can be, and she always found a way to get all of the words put of his mouth. But her voice and her touch always seemed to calm him down. Johnny, however, looked at his watch. He was a couple of minutes late to Pre-Al.

"We're a bit late to our classes. We should be going," He said. Alexa nodded.

"Yes. We should go now. I'll see you at Lunch, 4th period."

"Bye, Alexa." They then walked to their classes.

* * *

**Well, that wraps it up. Anyways, if you like the story, make sure to favorite it, follow me if you want to stay updated, or if you like my work and want me to make more stories, and even review to leave your opinion. You can even give me some suggestions. I already have a few people giving some suggestions and/or ideas for the future. Trust me, it helps a lot. Anyways, have a nice day, and peace out!**


	4. Season 1, Episode 3: I'm No Good

***Johnny Test Theme Song: Seasons 2-6***

* * *

_After Last Period_

Johnny and Alexa were talking about the situation that they explained this morning. Alexa was typing the information about where Johnny lives, with Johnny looking a bit nervous. There was something wrong with telling someone he met literally yesterday where he lives, but he trusted her.

"There, I got all the information right here," Alexa said. Just those words alone made Johnny even more nervous. However, he tried to play it cool. Well, sort of.

"It feels weird telling someone where you live," He said. Alexa, however, gave him a reassuring smile. A smile that nearly made Johnny smile.

"Well, at least it's someone you can trust, right?" Johnny was now downright scared almost. Her choice of words made it all worse for him. Alexa, noticing this, immediately realized what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," She apologized.

"It's cool. It's just that I have a friend coming over for the first time. I just want everything to go good enough, and hopefully I can stop being such a bad person to be around." Johnny now groaned in frustration. He kept on talking down to himself, and that made him angry.

"Ugh! Why do I keep saying stuff like this? Why am I so negative?" Alexa was now starting to play it smart, and tried to cheer up Johnny.

"That's because you had no one to help you." Johnny gazed at Alexa sadly with his blue eyes, and did not look at anything else.

"I'm sure your mom or dad has helped you before sometimes, but you never had someone to constantly help you get through the day." Johnny now had a small smile. Nothing special at all, but it was a work in progress. He felt somewhat better about the situation now, because of Alexa's way of calming him down.

"I'll see you at 6:00 pm. Tell your dad, and please don't fall asleep. You remember what I had to do at Social Studies?" Johnny sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alexa then chuckled.

"I have to go now. I have to go home and grab some of my clothes. It's very hot for April. It's 79 degrees. It's going to be just as hot tomorrow."

"See you later, Alexa."

"Bye, Johnny." Alexa walked away, with Johnny looking at her the whole time. Alexa, however, was able to notice Johnny looking at her.

"I see you looking at me." Johnny then blushed a little as she walked away. She was beautiful, he won't deny that. He never realized how good Alexa's body looked. He always looked at her face. Her face was very hard not to look at, but he never really focused on her body. Johnny shook his head, coming out of his trance and got packed up.

* * *

_Outside Of The Test's House_

Johnny went up to the door. He made a quick sigh and rung the door bell. He heard the footsteps of his dad Hugh come closer, but surprisingly, no Dukey. He was getting a little worried. His dad unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey son, how was school today?" Hugh asked. Johnny was a little focused on Dukey, but he had a lot to talk about to his dad.

"Dad, I have a lot of stuff to talk about." Hugh was a little bit concerned now. It wasn't nothing new to him that Johnny clearly has issues, but he loved his son, and he wanted nothing bad happening to him.

"Did something happen at school again?"

"Yes, but… it's a little bit confusing. I have to talk to you." Johnny came in and they both sat on the couch.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Well, you see, I should've told you this yesterday. Yesterday, I met this girl named Alexa at Social Studies. She was new to the school, and we are partners for this project on the Spanish-American War that's due Monday. She saw how much I was going through, and told me that she will do some of the work for tonight on the project, since she was very knowledgeable on it. She also did it so I could relax and clear my mind. I wasn't used to this at all. Someone being this generous. She was in my head ever since I left school, and I didn't tell you at all because I thought it would just another person pretending to be my friend, and that sooner or later she would betray me. Then last night, I was stressing over the fact that I couldn't get her out of my head. I then I had a dream about her. She betrayed me, like everyone else did. The school was laughing at me. She told me, "Why would I be friends with a loser like you?" and was about to punch me. I then woke up." Johnny's dad, however, interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait. So this girl named Alexa said she would do some of the project yesterday, and you couldn't get her out of your head, and then you had that dream when she was about to punch you?" Hugh asked, trying to summarize what Johnny was trying to say.

Yes, dad. Also, today, I told her about what happened last night, and I was worried if she would do something like this, and she told me that I think I should come over to your house, and that you should stay home tomorrow. I told her where I lived, and she's coming at 6 o' clock." Hugh was trying to wrap this all in his head. There was a lot Johnny explained here.

"Johnny, why didn't you tell me this yesterday? It might not have been this bad if you told me this yesterday."

"Yes, I know that, but, it's so awkward to have something happen to you that never really happens. I thought it was just some random person trying to mess around with me."

"Look, I don't mind her staying at our house. You can take the day off tomorrow as well, and I'll tell her to stay home with you. I have a meeting to go to tomorrow. I'm thinking of joining this cleaning company where you come over to people's houses and clean it up. Just next time, tell me if this type of stuff happens again. I need to know what happens at school. It seems like you have a new friend, and a real one for that matter. Which is a good thing. Just tell me next time, okay?"

"Okay." Hugh then hugged Johnny.

"I love you, son." Johnny then returned the hug.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_About An Hour Later_

Johnny was sitting on the couch, watching TV, bored as he could ever be, when he heard the door bell ring. He quickly perked up. He then saw his dad go to the door and unlock it. It opened the door to show Alexa.

"Hey, Alexa," He greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Test," Alexa replied while shaking his hand.

"I'm here for Johnny. Hopefully you know that." Hugh then chuckled.

"Yes, my son told me everything. He's on the couch in the living room."

"Thank you." She walked away and went straight to the living room. Hugh then smiled.

'Huh, she seems like a nice girl…' Hugh thought as he went back to his room. Alexa saw Johnny on the couch, looking a little down, so he went over their and sat next to him. She tried to find a way to cheer him up a little.

"Is that my fiery-haired friend?" She said playfully. Johnny sighed and turned his body to Alexa and turned the TV off.

"Yes, it is." Johnny however, instead of looking at her face-to-face, looked at her body instead. Alexa was wearing a crop top and tied up shorts that exposed a little bit of the bottom part of her buttocks. Alexa chuckled and leaned her face in a little towards Johnny's.

"Staring at my body, again?" Johnny blushed at her, and quickly looked up at her face. Her brown eyes made it feel like she was staring down at his soul. He now blushed even harder.

"C'mon, Johnny. You don't want me to get too flirty, do ya?" Johnny shook his head, while still blushing. Alexa then laughed then grabbed his face playfully.

"I love playing with your emotions." She moved back to her regular position. Johnny then quickly changed the subject.

"So, how are we going to fix my issues with being friends with people, and trusting them?"

"Well, I need to ask you a few questions." Johnny didn't like where those was going. He didn't want to fall under pressure from all the questions she might ask, but he was already getting a headache just from the thought. Alexa brought out her notebook and a pencil.

"First question: Is there anyone in the house besides your dad that makes you feel somewhat happy?" The first question wasn't bad. It was an easy, but slightly weird answer.

"Yes. My dog Dukey." She wrote it down on her notebook.

"Next one. When did you start getting sad and was getting bullied by everyone?" Okay. Nothing too crazy. Johnny's heart was beating a bit faster, though, still scared on a question Alexa might ask that will make him feel pressured.

"Uh, a-about three years ago." She wrote that down again. His breathing was getting a bit heavier, but not enough for Alexa to hear it.

"Okay, third question: how often do you tell your dad about what happens at school?" Now he started feeling scared. He knew it was coming, he was just waiting for it.

"S-sometimes. I-I mean, I usually don't usually worry about it if it's nothing crazy, but other than that, y-yes, I do." Johnny was now breathing very heavily. Alexa could clearly hear it now, and checked on Johnny to see if he was okay.

"You okay? You're breathing very hard."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay last question: do you have any other issues besides friendships?" Johnny's hands were now shaking and he was breathing very hard.

"Johnny, your hands are shaking." Johnny hated this now. Now he regretted bringing Alexa to her house. He had family issues, but he felt too pressured to say it. Johnny now looked away from Alexa, embarrassed to even look a her.

"Johnny, calm down, calm down. It's going to be fine." He wouldn't listen. His hands were shaking even more, and couldn't stop breathing. Alexa then went closer to Johnny and started caressing Johnny's hair. His breathing did slow down now. The soft, warm touch from her hand made him relax a little, but now his friendship started to show. It felt so relaxing to feel her hand gently stroke his hair.

'I never felt this good in my life. But I don't want to fall under pressure. But I can't help it! She's too cute!' Johnny thought. Johnny couldn't resist at this point. He then turned around and kissed Alexa on the lips. Alexa was shocked by this, her eyes wide open. Johnny then realized what he just did, and quickly returned to his normal self.

"No, no, Alexa, I didn't mean to do it!" Alexa didn't care about the kiss, she just wanted Johnny to calm down.

"Johnny, calm down! It's okay!"

"It's not okay! Leave me alone!" Johnny quickly got off the couch and ran to his room. She knew Johnny fell under pressure from all the questions, and maybe caressing his hair was a bit too much for Johnny to handle. Alexa bit her lip, slightly frustrated on the situation that just took place.

"I have to talk to him, whether he doesn't want to or not." Alexa then walked to where Johnny ran away. She saw that there was only one door there, so she knew it was Johnny's room. She went to the door and slowly opened it, to see Johnny laying down on his bed, his eyes being a little watery. He saw Alexa and quickly turned his back.

"Go away! I know your angry at me! And I get it! I'm no good. I'm just making your life worse! Just go back home! It's probably best for both of us!" Alexa went in the room and sat down on the bed. Johnny lifted sat up as well, looking straight at Alexa. Alexa then put her left hand on Johnny's left shoulder.

"Johnny, I get it. You felt pressured. I caressed your hair just so you can calm down, and you kissed me. Yes, I was shocked, but that doesn't mean I was angry at you. I should've known you would react like that. Friendships are complicated for you, so you don't know how to keep a balanced one. But trust me, I'm not angry at you. We both have the day off tomorrow, so I can help even more with your struggles. I promise, nothing bad will happen tomorrow, we're just going to do something that will make you happy, okay?" Johnny nodded and put his right hand on Alexa's left hand.

"Okay." Johnny then yawned and laid down on his bed.

"Tired?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I need to take a shower real quick. I'll be right back." Johnny said as he got up from bed and went out of his room. Alexa smiled, very happy to help someone like Johnny.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Johnny came back in his pajamas to see Alexa laying down on his bed, tucked into the covers.

"Your bed is very comfy," She said. Johnny was a bit nervous, as he was about to sleep with a girl, but it was Alexa. The only person that cared about him. The only person he trusted, so he didn't mind. So he did the same thing Alexa did. He got comfy with Alexa, and laid down right next to her. Alexa then started to play around with Johnny again.

"So, is this your first time sleeping with a girl?" She asked. Johnny blushed now, as he knew what she was referring to when she said that.

"Y-Yes, it is," He replied. He couldn't believe he was still stuttering to Alexa's antics, but she looked damn good doing it.

"As come on, there's no way you're that sensitive." Johnny, however, had a retort.

"Um, we're in the bed together. It's already enough that you do stuff like that everyday, but we're in the bed together. It makes it awkward, well, at least for me it is." Alexa saw what Johnny was coming from, so it made sense.

"Okay, but you know I'm still going to do this tomorrow, right?" She said with a cute smile. Johnny sighed.

"Yes, I do. And lucky for you, my dad has a meeting to go to early in the morning, so you can almost do whatever you want." Alexa chuckled.

"I'm not that bad… I just like toying with you. That's all." Johnny then yawned.

"Well, I think it's time we go to bed, goodnight, Alexa."

"Goodnight, Johnny." Johnny turned the light off and they both went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's all. If you like the story so far, favorite it, follow me if you want to stay updated, or you like my work and want to see other stories, and review to leave your opinion, heck, leave me a suggestion if you want. It gives me more fresh, and creative ideas. Peace out!**


	5. Season 1, Episode 4: I'm Not Ready

***Johnny Test Theme Song: Seasons 2-6***

* * *

_8:00 am_

Johnny woke up and yawned.

"Well, that was a good sleep. How about you, Alexa?" Johnny looked to his side and saw nothing but pillows and covers.

"Alexa?" He quickly got up from his bed and switched to his normal clothes. He looked around the house, checked every room, but no Alexa.

"Come on, you're telling me she left? I trusted her, and she left?" He stopped for a moment.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I trust her? Now I'm alone again." He then felt something wrap around his waist, and felt some pressure on his back. He turned his head around to see Alexa's hair.

"Alexa, don't scare me like that," Johnny said. Alexa was a bit confused as she let go of Johnny.

"Scare you like how?" She asked. Johnny fully turned around and started explaining.

"I couldn't find you at all. I almost broke down. You know I get anxiety when it comes to situations like those."

"Dude, I was in the bathroom. I just finished taking a shower and putting my clothes back on. I woke up around 6:30 and I saw your dog. You totally forgot about him. So I asked your dad if I could walk your dog, and he said yes. I walked him for an hour and came back," Alexa explained.

"Ugh! Why didn't I check the bathroom, and why didn't I check on Dukey?"

"Johnny, it's obvious you care about your dog, it's just that you needed more friends, so you met me. And now look: we're together in your house. And I also don't want you to feel like I got the spotlight, so I helped you walk your dog."

"You're right. I need to stop making a big deal out of every small mistake I make. Did my dad leave yet?"

"Yes. He told me to take good care of you." Johnny now had an annoyed facial expression. Alexa, however, had already had plans for today for her and Johnny.

"Well, now you can clear all of that stuff out of your head now, because I have a fun game today!" Alexa exclaimed excitingly.

"Okay, let me brush my teeth. I'll be back."

* * *

After a few minutes, Johnny was back in the living room, with Alexa waiting for him, sitting on the couch. He sat down right next to her.

"So, what're we going to do?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask you some questions, and it's not going to be like last time where you run away. The questions are going to be a bit more fun. And what makes it better, is that I made all of them. And with every answer, you have to look me in the he while saying it. Don't look at my body or anything, because you know how I get when you look at my body."

"Yeah, I know," Johnny groaned.

"And you don't mind a couple of romantic questions. Do you?" Alexa asked teasingly. Johnny now had an annoyed look on his face.

"Are all of these questions about to be romantic?" Johnny asked. Alexa chuckled.

"No, silly. Some of them are, but it's nothing to worry about anytime soon. All of these questions are just random. Some of them are weird, but that makes it all the more fun."

"Okay, Alexa I'm ready when you are." Alexa pulled out some flashcards and started reading the first question.

"First question: what do you do when you're stressed out?" Johnny didn't hesitate to answer.

"I just go to sleep. Nothing much, really."

"You don't listen to music?" Alexa asked.

"Meh. I wasn't much of a music person. I definitely can see why people listen to music when they're stressed, but it's just not for me."

"Alright, next question: what is your favorite video game?" Johnny was now feeling a bit better, now that he and Alexa were talking about video games.

"Eh, I don't know. I love video games. I took a break though, as the stress from school was messing my mind up, and when you came, I didn't play games at all. But I would probably say my favorite game is Smash Badger."

"This one is a bit romantic. What is your type?" Johnny was a bit confused.

"My type?" He questioned.

"Yeah, your type. As in, if you were to date a girl, or you just like their kind the most, which type would you pick?" Johnny thought about this hard. He wasn't sure about it exactly.

"Don't be scared. Everyone has their own preferences." He now knew what to say.

"Probably Puerto Ricans or light skins."

"You know I'm light skin, right?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Half Puerto Rican, half black. That technically makes me light skin."

"So… I guess you're my type?" Johnny said, not wanting to escalate things too quickly, as he wasn't sure if that was the right way to say it.

"Guess I am. Next question: Do you like the school you go to?" Johnny really didn't like this question, but he proceeded to answer, however a bit nervous while doing so.

"Uh, I-I don't know. I mean, from my experience, the school sucks." Alexa then had a serious face on.

"Is it because of the bullies and the teachers?"

"Ugh! Of course! Too many people bully me, and the teachers tend to be very hard on me. I just want to get out of this stuff about having no friends, and I want to get rid of all the stress." Alexa knew how he felt, but wanted to change the subject so he could clear his mind off of it.

"Well, we have the formal coming up. And before that, we have _pool _trip." The way Alexa said pool really confused Johnny.

"Why did you say pool like that?" He asked. Alexa chuckled, then had a smirk on her face.

"I mean, there will girls in bikinis, wearing bras, and considering I'm your type…" Johnny blushed very hard, and he looked so cute doing it. He took a small glance at Alexa's body once again, and looked up at her face. Alexa caught him again.

"My face is up here, Johnny," She said as she leaned in a bit closer. Johnny was now blushing the hardest he had ever blushed.

"Remember what I said about looking at my body?" Johnny couldn't find anything to say but stare at Alexa's irresistible face a very nervously. He was used to Alexa's playfulness and flirting, so he wasn't outright scared for his life. He then figured out what to say.

"Um, yes." Alexa then pulled Johnny by his shirt, and they were almost touching heads. Johnny's blush was fading away a little, but it was still there.

"The next time you look at my body, I'm kissing you, and I know you're nowhere near ready for a kiss. Got it?" Johnny nodded quickly. He definitely wasn't ready for a kiss, but Alexa was wearing too much exposed clothing. Alexa then went back to the flashcards. She looked at Johnny for a quick second, then read the question.

"Since you're obsessed with my body, this is a good question for you: What body part are you mainly obsessed with?" Johnny groaned.

"Did you _have _to make that question?"

"You've been staring at my body too much. This is all on you. Now come on, tell me what body part you're obsessed with. And for this round, and this round only, I'll let you look at my body." Johnny took a good look at her body. Her chest to her stomach wasn't anything special, but it was decent. But he really liked her legs and, well, her butt. Johnny blushed slightly, as he was kind of afraid to tell her.

"Um, I really like your legs."

"Really? I never really seen a who was a leg person."

"A-and… I also like… how your butt looks in the shorts," Johnny said with his face turning all red. Alexa laughed.

"Oh, we got a feisty one here! I going to keep what you said in mind!"

"Please don't tell anyone I said that. Please," Johnny said embarrassingly while still blushing.

"Trust me. I won't tell anyone." Johnny was a bit concerned.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want anyone to think I'm a perv." Alexa was serious, but she still had that adorable smile on her face.

"Johnny, I promise. And if anyone does bully you, I'll be there. I will always be there for you." Johnny then smiled. Sort of.

"Thanks, Alexa." Alexa then chuckled.

"But I still can't believe you said you liked my butt. I was already shocked when you said you liked my legs."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Let's just continue the game." They then continued the game until Johnny's dad came home.

* * *

After playing that weird game, it was already 2' o clock. Alexa was helping Johnny with his friendship issues.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for more friends, Alexa," Johnny said.

"Yes you are. You can't have only one friend. I can't be the only that bees your friend for the rest of your life."

"Do you even know who are we going to ask?"

"Yes. I had a talk with two other girls at Language Arts. They said yes." Johnny grabbed Alexa by her left arm in slight fear.

"Why all girls?! You asked _two _girls and not one boy?!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with having all girls as friends? And do not think of anything that I know a man would think of."

"I don't know. But you could've asked at least one boy."

"Johnny, just control your emotions while around them, especially if you think they're attractive. I know how you get around me. I know you think I'm attractive, but you need to control your emotions. That's the only way for you to progress as a person. Okay?" Johnny took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll try." Johnny didn't know why Alexa was able to talk him into doing something. She always seemed to have a good way of wording stuff. He didn't like how he was so passive. But he didn't want to tell Alexa for some reason.

"Now come on, let's continue our lesson."

* * *

_8:00 pm_

Alexa had already left and went back home. Johnny was laying down in his bed by himself, thinking about today, but not exactly in a negative way.

"I guess that was one of my better days in life.." Johnny had fun with Alexa, but there was something about today that made it so special. Johnny didn't want to think about it too much, so he turned the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Don't forget to favorite if you enjoyed the story, follow me if you want to stay updated, or if you like my work want to see more, and don't forget to leave a review to show your opinion. Give me some suggestions if you want. Peace out!**


End file.
